a silent plea
by zoeythara
Summary: 2p england x reader you stop oliver from killing himself, but then he falls in love with you, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"crap it's late." you though worriedly as you turned the key in the lock of the door to the small coffee shop you worked at. Your boss had to leave early that day, and told you to lock up shop. You glanced down at the clock on your phone.

11:45

It read. You sighed, wanting nothing more than to get back to your small apartment as soon as possible. Your apartment was only a few blocks away from your work so you saw no point in driving, and walked the small distance there and back every day.

Putting your phone away, you started to walk away from the shop, and in the direction of your house. After a few blocks you rounded a corner, and that's when you heard your phone go off.

'no one ever talks to me this late' you thought, pulling the phone out of your pocket assuming whatever it was it was important. The bright screen glowed in the darkness,

'time to come home love.' your brow creased in confusion,

'it clearly must be a wrong number' you thought, trying to dismiss the though, but still staring at the message a bit longer.

Suddenly, you let out a gasp as you felt arms wrap around your small frame. One snaked it's way around your waist, while the other brought a damp cloth up to cover your mouth. You tried to scream, but the sound was muffled by the cloth. You started to feel weak and it took a lot of strength to hold yourself up.

Your attacker must have noticed because he nuzzled his head into your neck, you felt his hot breath on your ear as he said

"it's alright dear, your safe with me." your heart pounded loudly in your chest as you desperately tried to get away from this man.

Soon after you had to take in some air, and black spots began to cloud your vision. You felt your body fall out from under you, but you never hit the ground, strong arms lifted you up and carried you away.

(time skip)

"uggh, what happened?" you moaned, bringing up your arm up to cover your eyes, as the unwanted light shinned in your face. As your arm came into view, you noticed a strange color of fabric on it. Pink. You didn't really own much pink clothing, and none you could really thin of that you would be sleeping in.

You were dragged out of your thoughts when you heard loud footsteps. You lived alone and were scared as to who it could be, you turned just in time to see the door open your eyes widened and your heart seemed to stop for a moments. You saw a man carrying a tray of what seemed to be some sort of food and tea.

The man almost seemed familiar, he had on pink and purple dress clothes, not like anything most people would wear in this time.

He set the tray down on the desk next top the bed and turned to face you. His face lit up as he saw you, he hurried over to you and grabbed your hand from under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

"crap it's late." you though worriedly as you turned the key in the lock of the door to the small coffee shop you worked at. Your boss had to leave early that day, and told you to lock up shop. You glanced down at the clock on your phone.

11:45

It read. You sighed, wanting nothing more than to get back to your small apartment as soon as possible. Your apartment was only a few blocks away from your work so you saw no point in driving, and walked the small distance there and back every day.

Putting your phone away, you started to walk away from the shop, and in the direction of your house. After a few blocks you rounded a corner, and that's when you heard your phone go off.

'no one ever talks to me this late' you thought, pulling the phone out of your pocket assuming whatever it was it was important. The bright screen glowed in the darkness,

'time to come home love.' your brow creased in confusion,

'it clearly must be a wrong number' you thought, trying to dismiss the though, but still staring at the message a bit longer.

Suddenly, you let out a gasp as you felt arms wrap around your small frame. One snaked it's way around your waist, while the other brought a damp cloth up to cover your mouth. You tried to scream, but the sound was muffled by the cloth. You started to feel weak and it took a lot of strength to hold yourself up.

Your attacker must have noticed because he nuzzled his head into your neck, you felt his hot breath on your ear as he said

"it's alright dear, your safe with me." your heart pounded loudly in your chest as you desperately tried to get away from this man.

Soon after you had to take in some air, and black spots began to cloud your vision. You felt your body fall out from under you, but you never hit the ground, strong arms lifted you up and carried you away.

(time skip)

"uggh, what happened?" you moaned, bringing up your arm up to cover your eyes, as the unwanted light shinned in your face. As your arm came into view, you noticed a strange color of fabric on it. Pink. You didn't really own much pink clothing, and none you could really thin of that you would be sleeping in.

You were dragged out of your thoughts when you heard loud footsteps. You lived alone and were scared as to who it could be, you turned just in time to see the door open your eyes widened and your heart seemed to stop for a moments. You saw a man carrying a tray of what seemed to be some sort of food and tea.

The man almost seemed familiar, he had on pink and purple dress clothes, not like anything most people would wear in this time.

He set the tray down on the desk next top the bed and turned to face you. His face lit up as he saw you, he hurried over to you and grabbed your hand from under the covers.

"I'm so very happy your awake now (name)! You've been out for nearly two days now, I was starting to worry. You must be starving ahh! Let me get you something to eat." he said excitedly, walking over to the tray and starting to prepare food and tea.

You were still trying to process what was happening to you. How did you get here and why. Who was this man, you racked your brain trying to remember him, studying his features thoroughly.

that's when you recognized him.

'He's the man from the dock! But …why am I here?!' you thought after a minute you worked up the courage to confront the man

"wh-where am I? Why am I here?!" your tone was shaky your fear still getting the best of you.

"why love, your home of course." the man laughed not even looking up from the tea he was pouring.

"no-no I'm not. Who even are you?!" you tried to sound firm, but couldn't keep your voice steady.

"I'm Oliver silly, but you knew that, and of course your home, because home is where your surrounded by people who love you." he finished pouring the tea, and looked over at you still smiling in an unnerving fashion

"now come here my dear. You must be starving, don't you worry Oliver will fix you right up." he walked over to you, and grabbed your wrist from under the covers, and pulled you up. You looked down, you were in fact in new clothes. A light pink ankle length night gown with frilly lace all over it.

You stood up shakily, still very un sure about the situation, the man, Oliver, pulled you over to the desk , and pushed you into your chair.

He set a plate down in front of you, as well as a pink and blue tea cup. He stared at you expectantly, and not wanting to disappoint him, you picked up a cupcake from the plate and bit into it. It was delicious. Despite your current situation, you couldn't help but devour the delicious sweet.

"how is it~?" Oliver asked in a singsong voice watching you intently.

"I-it's delicious~." you replied between bites.

His smile widened.

"good, I'm glad poppet." he stood up from his seat on the bed

"I'll be right back I have ….. Things to take care of." his smile turned into a frown at the end of his sentence. You stared up at him uneasily, unnerved both by his comment, and by his change in mood.

His eyes meant yours and his smile returned.

"make sure you eat all of those, we wouldn't want you to be hungry." he said as he made his way over to the door of the room, closing it behind him.

You waited to hear a click, indicating the door locking, but you never did. Waiting till you knew he was gone, you stood up, and walked over to the wooden door. You turned the handle, sure enough it was un locked. You cautiously opened the door, sticking your head into the hallway, half expecting him to be standing in the hall waiting for you. But the hall was empty, and dark, aside from the light escaping your room. You stepped into the hallway, trying to be as quiet as possible, and tiptoed down the long, dark hall.

You walked down the halls for a minute only to realize that this place was HUGE! You hadn't even found a stair case down stairs yet for Christ sake. You continued to make your way down the hall until you felt a cold metal blade press against you neck.

"where ever are you going poppet?"


	3. Chapter 3

You eyes quickly darted behind you, you didn't dare to move your head though, in fear of the knife cutting into your neck farther than the small cut that it had already made.

"Well? Why did you leave your room poppet? And after I prepared you such a lovely, little snack too." The man's tone of voice almost made him sound like he was pouting.

You gulped, racking your brain for a reasonable excuse. But, in your panicked state you blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom!" a blush rises to your cheeks as you realized what you just said.

To your amazement, the man behind you released his hold on you, and slowly brought the knife away from your neck.

"Oh of course! Hilly me for thinking that you were trying to run away." He laughed. He grabbed your hand, startling you.

"Come along now poppet." Oliver dragged you back down that maze of halls, and you realized that you actually hadn't gotten that far after all.

He brought you back into the room you had woken up inside of, and pointed to a door you hadn't noticed before.

"Your bathrooms right over there love. I was actually preparing a bath for you right before you woke up." He said as he pulled you towards the door. He opened it and pushed you inside.

"I'll lay you out some clean clothes for you dear." And with that he closed the door, and quietly left.

You sighed, relived that you had evaded having your throat being slit. You looked around the room. It was in fact a bathroom. The bath in the corner was filled to the top with practically steaming water.

You hadn't had a bath in a long time, even in your apartment you only had a shower.

Despite the situation you were in, you slipped out of the gown that you had awoken in. you looked down, relived that you were still in the same underwear as before, Oliver hadn't taken those off.

You took off the remainder of your clothes, and threw them into the other room. You then dipped down into the warm water. It felt wonderful. Sitting there you somehow managed to forget the situation you were in.

You washed your hair, your face, your body, and relaxed in the water.

After about an hour or so, you climbed out and dried yourself off, wrapping yourself in a towel. You walked back into the bedroom, looking down at the floor you noticed that your clothes from earlier were gone.

You looked up, the bed, previously torn up was now neatly made. On top of the white covers were some clothes and a note. You picked up the note and read it to yourself silently.

'I hope you had a nice bath love. I laid out a clean night gown for you. It's rather late you know, you should be in bead naughty, naughty. Just kidding~ I'll come by later with a little treat for you later if you're still awake.'

You read the note twice, a little un-nerved by what the "little treat" he mentioned bringing later might be.

You sighed deciding it wouldn't help to dwell on it, and put the note down. You put on the clothes he had left you, after all, anything was better than the towel you were currently wrapped in.

After you were dressed in a clean night gown, similar to the one you had earlier but blue, you sat down on the fluffy bed, and finally got a good look around the room.

There was a book shelf next to the bed, filled to the brim with novels. The walls were blue, with pink trim at the bottom and top. There was the table you had drank tea at earlier, and above the bed there was a clock with roman numerals for the numbers.

You had been spoiled your whole life with digital time so it to you a minute to tell what time it was.

1:45

"I guess it is kind of late." You thought, recalling Oliver's letter.

*knock knock*

You whipped your head around in time to see the door behind you open. Oliver stepped in, smiling as always.

"oh good, your still awake (name)." he walked over to the table, setting down the tray he was carrying.

"Well, since your still awake, come here, I have something for you." You hesitated, staring at the man that had taken you captive.

"Well come on now love."

You slowly got up and walked over to him, sitting down in the chair.

"Here, a little sweet for my sweet.~" he laughed, setting down a cupcake in front of you. You just sat there staring at it.

You could feel Oliver's eyes on you waiting for you to eat it.

You finally shakily picked it up, taking a bite. It was delicious, just like the first one. Not wanting to upset him, or make him pull a knife on you again, you continued to eat it.

Once you were finished you looked over at Oliver, he was still smiling.

"I'm so happy you'll be staying with me (name)."

All of the sudden you started to feel dizzy, and black spots dotted your vision. You tried to stand up, but started to fall over. You were caught by Oliver before you hit the ground. You looked up into his blue eyes one last time as you sight began to fade. The last thing you heard was,

"Sweet dreams my dear (name)."

~AN yay a chapter where nothing happens! I'm sorry for the wait for the few of you that read this, this chapter I was kinda trying to set the mood so I'm sorry that it sucks XD thank you for your reviews 3 they mean a lot

And if you have anything that you want to see in the story let me know


End file.
